


Even Rivals Can Work Together

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Techno is like a brother to Purpled, MAKE IT THREE, Part 2 of Purple also means power, TWO POWERFUL BEINGS, Yeahhhh, no ships or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Purpled gets into deep trouble
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Techno | Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 63





	Even Rivals Can Work Together

**Author's Note:**

> Since ilexber said if there was gonna a part 2 here you go! :D  
> and  
> Once_upon_a_creative said please so nicely ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

Like any normal day on the Dream SMP, Purpled was busy making progress with his cave, getting coal and iron. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and he decided to take off his purple hoodie and put it around his waist.

The lava was close to him, making him sweat like a steam bun. He decided that after 5 minutes of mining he'll go back up. He put the coal and iron in his inventory and started to go back up slowly. As he slowly reached the top he heard a ding come up from his message chat. 

He opened it up and saw

 **Technoblade:** Let's play bedwars, me and you 

**Dream:** Bedwars?

"Wow..the 2 said it at the same time too.." Purpled muttered. 

He knew that only Dream and Techno knew about the top bedwars thing, Purpled liked attention alright, but he rather keep quiet about that one, he's grateful that Techno and Dream respected that. 

As he reached the top he began to think.

 _Well, I rather do solo bedwars but maybe 3 people on the team won't be so bad.._ Purpled thought. He shrugged, not knowing that they were rivals as he typed to both of them.

Purpled: Ok, Hypixel

He then left the Dream SMP and teleported to Hypixel.

He saw both join and he added both of them. 

The 2 teleported in and they gasped at each other.

"DREAM!?"

"TECHNOBLADE!?"

"Hi!" Purpled waved, grinning.

The 2 whipped their heads to Purpled, who tilted his head in confusion. 

"WHY IS HE HERE!?" The both of them said at the same time. "Well, you guys said you wanted to play bedwars with me at the same time, so uh, here we are!" Purpled explained. The 2 looked at him, before looking at each other disgustingly.

"What's wrong?"

"You know..we are rivals, right? like we hate each other guts" Dream said, pointing at Technoblade. "What he said" Techno agreed.

"Oh..well I thought it could be fun if we played together..I haven't played with someone in awhile.." Purpled mumbled, playing with string on his hoodie.

"It's okay though.." Purpled looked down. The 2 looked at each other, and then they sighed and looked at the blonde with the purple hoodie.

"Fine." Techno said, sighing.

Purpled's eyes lit up and he tried not hard to not smile but he failed as he jumped in joy.

"HELL YEAH!!"

The 3 were the green team, Techno looked at his green armor. "Disgusting, green like Dream" Dream glared his way and Techno glared back. Purpled wasn't paying attention as he covered the bed with green wool.

He looked back and saw the 2 arguing at each other and he rolled his eyes.

"Guys! stop fighting so much! this is team effort!" Purpled yelled as he started to go to the middle. The 2 groaned and they followed Purpled as he grabbed the embrleds and upgraded his armor. He grabbed fireballs and some ender pearls, putting them in his bag. He looked around and saw Techno and Dream fighting..again.

"WHY WOULD YOU PUT WOOL THERE? YOU ALMOST MADE ME FALL DREAM"

"WORTH THE TRY"

The 2 were about to throw a punch at each other until Purpled chuckled nervously and pushed them apart. 

"Guys..I know you guys are not arguing about wool right now.." 

"He almost made me fall into the void!"

"Well you should've just ran faster!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-"

"GUYS OUR BED-"

The 3 looked at their screens

**"Bed Destroyed, You can not respawn again!"**

The 3 looked at the person who did it, it was some guy who's color was yellow.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TECHNO"

"ME? ME? WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME NOW"

"GUYS GET BACK TO THE BASE!" 

Techno and Dream jumped back, almost getting hit by a fireball. 

As they rushed back to the base, Purpled sighed as he wrapped his arms around Dream and Techno.

"You guys stay here, I'll just do the work from here" 

"What!?"

"You guys are arguing way too much! we won't even last 10 seconds without you guys fighting again!" Purpled said.

"Now, stay here and I'll go rush them"

He quickly grabbed some weapons and ran off, leaving the 2 in the dust.

Purpled looked back and he groaned.

They were fighting again. 

As he fought the Red team, he quickly destroyed their bed and killed only 3, the fourth one almost killing him if he didn't ender pearl away. He wiped off the blood coming from his nose, as he stood up shakily. 

"I would fall into the void right now, but our bed is destroyed sadly" Purpled mumbled to himself. As he got more upgrades he quickly destroyed the last player on Red team. He then slowly went to yellow, the last team. 

3 minutes were ticking down before the Dragons came. 

As he went in, he quickly mined into their bed, but he immediately cursed when he saw obsidian in it. He was thankful he had a diamond pickaxe but it would still take a long time, enough time for the yellow team to notice. 

They did.

They all rushed in, but Purpled got the bed and climbed out before he could get to one heart. He then quickly fought them off, risking even if he was gonna die. He only killed one person before he got low, he cursed and ran off, his feet taking off. As he did he got hit, making him slip and fall off.

But his hands grabbed the wool before he could fall into the void, his legs dangling. 

The 3 yellow team members grinned as his face turned into hororr. 

_ohnoohnoohnoohno_ Purpled thought, since he was injured, he couldn't bring himself up and he had no ender pearls. He knew he was done..

But he had an idea.

A hopeful one.

He took a deep breath and screamed

"DREAM, TECHNOBLADE HELP ME PLEASE!!!" 

He felt his fingers slowly giving out.

"Help me please.." He whispered, as he closed his eyes.

His fingers gave out, and he felt himself falling into the void..until...

He felt his hand getting grabbed.

Wait, grabbed?

He opened his eyes.

Amethyst eyes met Green ones.

Dream?

Dream was holding tight on his hand, pulling him up slowly.

"I got you Purpled! hold on" 

Purpled quietly sighed in relief as he was being pulled up, he quickly scrambled up and he put his whole body on a tree. Dream gave him a healing potion, Purpled quickly drinking it. As his body started to feel slightly better he lied on the tree, feeling absolutely tired. 

He saw Dream and Techno kill them off, killing the last one with one final kill together. 3 of their screens saying

**Victory!**

Purpled smiled when he saw them high-fiving each other and before his eyes gave out he saw pink and green run towards him.

He opened his eyes, groaning, and stretching. He looked around and realized he was being carried by Dream. Techno walking in front of them.

"Well looks like someone is finally up, we're back on the Dream SMP if your wondering" Dream said, smiling. Purpled yawned. 

"You know, I was really proud when I saw you guys actually working together you know" Purpled said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! you guys were arguing a lot in the round, like rivals" Purpled said, looking at Dream and Techno. 

Dream chuckled and shook his head.

"Guess when you screamed for help we just had to move, an instinct I guess"

"Like a younger brother asking for help and their older ones helping!" Purpled added. Dream shrugged. "I guess you could say that"

"Wow, I was really shocked when you guys did the final kill together," Purpled said, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, rivals doing the kill together," Techno said quietly, but the 2 heard.

"Even rivals can work together" Purpled said.

"I guess" Techno and Dream said in sync. _Even saying the same things at the same time.._ Purpled thought. 

.

.

.

"You know, it's really chilly right now," Dream said, looking at Purpled who was still being carried.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but looks like Techno's red cloak is really warm huh?" Dream said. He raised an eyebrow and saw himself covered in a red cloak. 

"Oh.."

"I was freezing.." Techno said. Purpled sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry."

Dream and Purpled laughed, Techno only sighed in annoyance. 

But secretly he was smiling. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I wanted to do Purpled trapped in mobs but whatever  
> Sorry for not posting! my computer actually had some issues so we had to get some fixing into it  
> I hope you understand :d


End file.
